


Long For the Lost.

by AshenFeathers



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFeathers/pseuds/AshenFeathers
Summary: Shepherd reflects on Thane's death, and she's greeted by a friendly voice.





	

Hands ghost over the wall that holds the names of all her companions. She stares at one in particular for far too long, body aching as she remembers him, remembers his death. It was unfair - completely and totally, and all of her wanted to scream at whatever deity was there that he better be somewhere safe now.

Thane Krios… She had loved him - and never had the guts to say it out loud, always ghosting over the subject, and every single time, she could see the look in the drell’s eyes that begged her to say it, that begged her for three words that he longed to hear. But part of her just couldn’t say it. She showed it, instead.

The way her hand would ghost over his whenever they were near each other. The way that their skin lingered whenever they parted from a kiss. The way she always had his back, no matter what happened, no matter what the cause was, even when it came to Kolyat.

After Thane’s death, Kolyat became a little harder to contact - but Shepherd enjoyed the small messages here and there, small status updates. It was a small thing that let her know that he was okay, that he was fine. It was something that she appreciate beyond words. She saw little bits of Thane in Kolyat - and for one reason or another, it comforted her to know that Thane was here, in some form or another, and there was no way for her to even begin to understand why. She didn’t try.

Shepherd gives a soft hum as he lets her fingers ghost over the name once more, before stepping back to look at the wall in it’s entirety.

“I wish this list was smaller… But I promise none of you died in vain.” 

_“I know we didn’t, siha… Go, complete your mission. One day, we'll meet again.” ___


End file.
